In The End, I Couldn't Escape From You
by Peppermint-chan
Summary: Nijimura telah terpenjara oleh manik itu. Sekeras apapun Nijimura berusaha menyangkal eksistensinya, pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat lepas darinya.


Seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Sendirian. Tak ada seorang pun melintas sejak bel pulang berbunyi 3 jam yang lalu. Langit merah di barat tak meresahkannya untuk segera pulang. Siapa peduli.

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis hingga rahang kerasnya. Tangan mengepal di dada — meremas kaosnya. Nafas yang memburu secepat detak jantungnya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka menghirup oksigen seakan-akan berhapas dengan hidung saja tidak cukup.

Semilir angin sejuk musim semi berhembus dari salah satu celah jendela yang terbuka — meniup surai hitam segelap langit malam. Namun dinginnya udara tak banyak membantu meredakan hawa panas ditubuhnya.

 _Sial!_ Sang pemuda mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya dan memaki jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Menyerah, sang pemuda menghela napas. Satu tangan terangkat menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Baka…"

 **In The End, I Couldn't Escape From You**

 **Made by me.**

 **Desclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. But this ff belongs to me.

 **Chara :** Nijimura, GoM, Reader

 **Genre :** romance, school life

 **Warnings! :** Ff ini muncul secara spontanitas, typo, kalimat ngganjel, plot yang tak sesuai (maybe)

 **Summary :** Nijimura telah terpenjara oleh manik itu. Sekeras apapun Nijimura berusaha menyangkal eksistensinya, pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat lepas darinya.

Menjadi senpai itu menyenangkan. Memiliki adik kelas yang bisa kau perdaya dan kau manfaatkan demi keuntungan pribadi. Itu kalau adik kelasmu polos dan bodoh. Kalau adik kelasmu pintar, lain cerita. Jika kau memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik di sekolah, bukan mustahil jika banyak adik kelas yang menghormatimu, mengagumimu, mengirim surat cinta, atau membuat fansclub yang didedikasikan khusus untukmu.

Tapi,

Menjadi senpai tak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau memiliki adik kelas yang idiot dan susah diatur — meskipun masih bisa dibodohi dan disalah gunakan. Meremehkanmu dan mengagumimu disaat yang sama. Nista dan polos disaat yang sama. Menjengkelkan dan menggemaskan disaat yang sama.

Itulah yang dirasakan Nijimura Shuuzou setiap kali ia membimbing _kouhai-kouhai_ nya latihan basket. Tidak salah jika mereka disebut 'bocah ajaib'. Ajaib idiot dan menyebalkannya. Keberadaan Akashi juga tak banyak membantunya menghindar dari amarah. Semakin menjadi ketika Kise Ryouta, model remaja berambut kuning, mulai bergabung dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

Lelah? Tentu saja Nijimura lelah. Tapi ia menyadari kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten tim basket SMP Teikou. Suatu pencapaian membanggakan yang tak akan ia sia-siakan.

" _Senpai,_ target latihan hari ini sudah tercapai."

" _Souka. Sankyu,_ Momoi. Suruh mereka berbaris."

" _Ha'i._ "

Nijimura menghela napas. Mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan handuk sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat para anggota first-string berbaris.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Berterima kasihlah pada pelatih yang memulangkan kalian lebih awal karena ujian semester besok lusa. Jadi cepat pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menambah porsi latihan kalian."

" _Arigato gozaimashita!_ " semuanya membungkuk memberi salam sebelum bubar untuk membersihkan gym dan pulang.

Semuanya. Kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang. Hingga ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari tasnya.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Buku catatan sejarahku tidak ada." Nijimura panik. Tapi berusaha tetap tenang untuk menjaga imejnya. Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan buku catatan mata pelajaran laknat itu.

" _Senpai! Kami pulang dulu ssu..! Jangan kangen ya ssu.._ " Nijimura menoleh ke arah suara menyebalkan dari pintu gym. _Kouhai_ kuningnya sedang berdiri disana dengan cengiran bodoh dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Belum sempat Nijimura menjawab, Aomine mencengkram kerah kaos Kise dan menyeretnya menjauh dari gym. Kini Nijimura sendirian di dalam gym. Meskipun matahari belum tenggelam, sendirian di tempat yang luas tidak menyenangkan baginya. Ia harus cepat menemukan buku laknat itu.

 _Ah, perpustakaan! Pelajaran sejarah tadi aku ke perpustakaan untuk mencatat._

Tanpa babibu Nijimura segera pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi…

 _"_ Maaf Nijimura-kun, aku tidak menemukan buku catatan apapun di perpustakaan."

Saat ini Nijimura sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang siswi penjaga perpustakaan dan menanyakan keberadaan buku tulisnya. Cukup mengherankan mendapati perpustakaan masih buka padahal sekolah sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah memeriksanya lagi? Mungkin kau tak sengaja menyelipkan bukuku ke salah satu rak? Mungkin kau kurang teliti saat mengeceknya?" terdengar sangat memaksa memang. Namun Nijimura tetap — mencoba — yakin kalau bukunya tertinggal di perpustakaan.

"Kau meragukanku, Nijimura-kun? Aku sudah menjaga perpustakaan selama hampir 2 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku lalai dalam bertugas." Terdengar sedikit nada tersinggung dalam kalimat gadis itu.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Aku kan hanya memastikan saja. Terima kasih kalau begitu." Tidak ingin cari gara-gara, Nijimura berbalik menjauh. Berjalan gontai dan mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

Meskipun buku catatan itu sangat dibenci olehnya, buku itu penting baginya karena semua materi ulangan dan ujian ada dalam buku itu. Jika buku keramat itu hilang, bagaimana dia bisa belajar? Jangan salah. Begitu-begitu Nijimura mengutuk perbuatan mencontek.

 _'_ _Lebih baik nilai pas-pasan tapi tidak mencontek daripada nilai jelek karena mencontek.'_ Eh?

Ditengah kegalauan kokoro dan pikiran yang berkecamuk, suatu tempat yang menjadi harapan terakhir Nijimura terlintas di benaknya. Dimanakah tempat itu? Ya ruang kelasnya sendiri.

Nijimura menghela napas — entah sudah yang keberapa kali — dan berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai 2. Yang Nijimura inginkan hanyalah menemukan buku catatan sejarahnya dan segera pulang.

Paras tampannya yang terlihat tenang menyembunyikan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. _'Aku ingin cepat pulang. Ingin cepat mandi. Ingin cepat makan kue oleh-oleh okaa-san. Ingin menonton acara tv kesukaanku. Aku sudah janji akan pulang lebih awal. Bagaiman jika okaa-san khawatir. Bagaimana jika otou-san marah.'_ Dan banyak lagi hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di lorong kelas lantai 2.

Pikiran dan langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara. Sayup-sayup tapi bisa dipastikan kalau itu suara seorang gadis. Seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tubuh Nijimura menegang. Keringatnya yang tadi sudah kering jadi keluar lagi.

Jujur. Ia takut. Tapi ia lebih takut lagi jika imejnya rusak. Jadi ia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan wajah ganteng stoicnya.

Jujur. Ia ingin langsung pergi. Tapi ia lebih ingin menemukan buku catatan sejarahnya yang berharga.

Nijimura tidak begitu percaya hantu. Meskipun ia dagdigdug jika nonton film horror. Ia tetap berpikir rasional mungkin saja suara itu berasal dari seorang siswi yang masih berada di sekolah. Kalaupun itu hantu, hah.. ia harap tidak semengerikan di film. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Nijimura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya — yang sialnya ada di ujung lorong. Nijimura sudah mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Jaga-jaga menutup telinganya — siapa tahu kalau yang diucapkan 'gadis atau hantu' itu adalah kutukan. Semakin dekat, suara yang tadinya hanya berupa gumaman mulai terdengar jelas. Lebih mirip seperti…

"Pada tahun 1548 Nobunaga mulai memimpin pasukan sebagai pengganti sang ayah. Pertempuran sengit melawan…"

… sejarah?

Nijimura mengorek telinganya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Apa hantu juga butuh belajar sejarah? Nijimura melongokkan kepala ke jendela kelas. Merasa was-was apabila ia benar-benar melihat-

-sesosok gadis sedang duduk di atas meja menghadap jendela yang terbuka.

Nijimura tidak yakin gadis itu hantu karena ia mengenakan seragam SMP Teikou. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas dan tanpa sengaja mengagetkan gadis itu yang langsung turun dari meja tempat ia duduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan-.. Akashi-san?"

 _"_ _Sial!"_ rutuk Nijimura dalam hati yang menyesali keputusannya barusan.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya berdiri diam memandangi Nijimura. Suasana canggung karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Jika Nijimura tau begini akhirnya, lebih baik ia langsung pulang saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Nijimura yang tidak betah mulai berbicara. Menatap tajam langsung ke mata sang gadis.

"Tidak semua urusanku perlu kau ketahui." Gadis itu balas menatap manik gelap Nijimura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" Nijimura bertanya lagi tanpa menghiraukan jawaban bernada sinis sang gadis.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang menunggu seseorang yang mungkin kehilangan barangnya." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Hangat. Tapi tak sehangat sinar mentari sore. Ada kelicikan dalam senyum itu.

"Kau membuang waktuku." Nijimura berbalik. Hendak berjalan keluar kelas hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku terkesan, _senpai._ Tak kusangka laki-laki bisa mencatat serapi ini."

Nijimura berbalik menghadap sang gadis. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda persegi panjang di genggaman orang di depannya.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau yang mengambilnya, Akashi-san."

"Kau memang sudah tahu. Tapi kau menyangkalnya." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. "Sebegitu tabunya kah aku hadir di pikiranmu, _senpai?_ "

Nijimura menghela napas lelah. Mengurus anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai saja sudah merepotkan. Dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan satu-satunya putri keluarga Akashi.

"Kakakmu sudah pulang dari tadi. Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli padaku."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku peduli pada bukuku yang sialnya ada padamu." Nijimura mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Meminta bukunya dari tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada pemiliknya. "Peringatanku tempo hari masih berlaku, _senpai._ "

"Kau itu seorang gadis. Tidak sepantasnya berbuat begitu."

"Aku seorang Akashi. Sudah seharusnya aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Gadis itu berjalan semakin dekat. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Nijimura dan berjinjit mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga pemuda di depannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _senpai._ "

Gadis itu berjalan keluar. Suara _uwabaki_ yang menggema di lorong semakin lama semakin tak terdengar. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda sendirian di dalam kelas.

Beberapa menit berdiri diam, kakinya mulai bergerak keluar kelas. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya berwarna putih. Tidak tahan, Nijimura meninju dinding di sebelahnya.

Dan disini lah dia…

Bersandar di dinding lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Sendirian. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangan mengepal di dada — meremas kaosnya. Napas yang memburu secepat detak jantungnya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka menghirup oksigen seakan-akan bernapas dengan hidung saja tidak cukup.

 _Sial!_ Nijimura mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya dan memaki jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Menyerah, sang pemuda menghela napas. Satu tangan terangkat menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Baka… "

-TBC-

A/N :

sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo panpik ini upay seperti yang satunya. Krisar reader sekalian akan sangat membantu.


End file.
